darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1197
Angelique brings the head of Judah Zachery and interrupts the execution. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840. On this night, in the courtyard behind the Collinsport jail, Gerard Stiles has come to witness the final success of his plan to bring about the downfall of the Collins family, for Quentin and Desmond Collins are to be publicly beheaded. Quentin’s head is placed on the chopping block, and the executioner prepares to kill him. Act I Just before Quentin is killed, Valerie arrives and begs the executioner to stop. Judge Vail intervenes, and Valerie shows him the Head of Judah Zachary, which she says she found in Charles’ house. Valerie admits she killed Charles, and claims the Head is possessing Gerard, not Quentin. Judge Vail isn’t sure he can believe Valerie, but she shockingly confesses that her real name is Miranda, and she was once Judah’s follower. As the judge and others argue over whether Valerie’s story is true, Desmond grabs a gun from one of the guards and shoots Gerard in the chest. Act II As Gerard begins to die, the Head of Judah turns into a skull. With his final breath, Gerard, no longer possessed by the evil warlock, apologizes to Quentin for everything that has happened. Quentin forgives him, and Gerard dies in his arms. Judge Vail announces that Quentin and Desmond are free to go, and after some urging from Lamar, Valerie is placed under arrest. In private, a pleasantly surprised Barnabas thanks Valerie, and promises to help free her. Barnabas, Quentin and Desmond arrive at Collinwood. Quentin says they have to find Daphne as soon as possible. Desmond leaves to go find Flora and Leticia. Quentin later finds Daphne; he tells her Gerard is dead and they embrace. Act III Barnabas, not knowing Daphne has been found yet, again finds himself at the Parallel Time room. He sees Catherine, and then a man who looks exactly like Barnabas enters. A stunned Catherine calls out to him, Bramwell, and they passionately kiss. Catherine pulls away, however, and tells him she is going to marry Morgan. In the midst of a temper tantrum, Bramwell accuses Catherine of marrying Morgan for his money. He reflects on how his father, Barnabas, was driven to his grave by the family and their greed, and he and his mother suffered because of it (which is why he left Collinwood five years prior to make his fortune). But he declares he is back, and vows to win Catherine away from Morgan. He kisses her once more and leaves. Act IV Barnabas returns downstairs and finds Quentin and Daphne, preparing for their new life together. He tells them he had a curious experience in the Parallel Time room, which made him realize something he’s always known, but didn’t want to admit. When Quentin asks him what it is, Barnabas says he is in love with someone, and needs to tell her. Barnabas returns to the execution site and finds Judge Vail. He asks to see Valerie, but the judge explains that she has been released. Back at Collinwood, Quentin finds an old note from Samantha, where she admits that she lied about Tad’s parentage, and that Quentin is in fact his father. Barnabas arrives, and Quentin tells him that he and Daphne are off to Boston to get married, and then bring Tad home. Before leaving, Quentin tells him that Valerie is waiting in the drawing room, and the three share their goodbyes. Barnabas enters the drawing room, but Lamar secretly follows him. When Barnabas begins to tell Valerie how he feels about her, Lamar rushes in and shoots her. Memorable quotes : Daphne: You saw something in Parallel Time? : Barnabas: Yes, and it made me realize something I've always known, but never admitted. : Quentin: What are you talking about? : Barnabas: Someone I love. I must go to her and tell her. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins / Bramwell Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins / Catherine Harridge * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * John Karlen as Desmond Collins * Jordan Keen as Mr. Johnson * Steve Calder as Executioner * John Beal as Judge Vail Background information and notes Production * First appearance of character Bramwell Collins. This was the second and final character played by actor Jonathan Frid in the original series. ** The '1841 Parallel Time' storyline was created because Jonathan Frid's contract was coming up for a renewal towards the end of 1970. It is reported that he walked off the set one day and refused to return until he was assured that he would get to play another character besides Barnabas. Lara Parker had also long expressed a desire to play a 'good' character. The only way the writers could think of meeting Frid's demand was by constructing the '1841 Parallel Time' storyline, with its obvious roots in . Director, and at this time producer, Lela Swift believed that the largest contingent of the audience wanted to see Frid and Parker's characters in a happy romantic story, which is why the '1840' storyline had Barnabas finally realizing he truly loved Angelique. * Final appearance of the characters Quentin Collins (1840), Daphne Harridge, and Gerard Stiles. * Final time an episode is narrated by Jerry Lacy. * Closing credits scene: Execution site. Story * In Parallel Time, Bramwell's father is named Barnabas. According to Bramwell, Barnabas was driven to his grave by the rest of the Collins family. Since then they have devoted themselves to making Bramwell and his mother miserable. Justin Collins loved Bramwell, he was the one exception, but before he could give Bramwell a place in the business an accident involving Justin occurred, and from that day on Justin's sons have seen that Bramwell stayed the poor relation. * TIMELINE: It was last night when Judah made Angelique mortal. Bloopers and continuity errors * A coughing from off-stage can be heard several times during the execution scene. * Interestingly enough, Valerie/Angelique is freed from prison after a brief time in custody, despite admitting she killed Charles and was formerly a witch. * Lights can be seen above Quentin head as Angelique arrives. * In parallel time, while Bramwell and Catherine are talking, you can see either a camera or a teleprompter briefly appear on the right of the screen. * When the execution scene was reenacted, only Gerard was seen, now you can see other cast members present. External Links The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1197 The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 1197 Category:Dark Shadows episodes